Worst Present
by MerlinandArthurLover
Summary: Arthur thought that his birthday would be good now, after all he had his best present. But even the best presents can be the worst. Spoilers for series 4 episode 3.


I had to write this when I saw tonight's episode of Merlin. There will be spoilers in this by the way. Like my other story, Sacrifice for a life, I might continue this is enough of you would like me to.

* * *

><p>Arthur's birthday was going brilliantly. He had been given numerous good presents including a perfect birthday celebration party with numerous people doing different things for entertainment. However he had been luck to have been gifted with the best birthday present he could ever have.<p>

His father was well again.

They were both sat at the table now eating, drinking and chatting like they had always done in the years that had passed. It was almost as if Morgana had never betrayed them now.

Arthur was so glad that his father was sat here with him now. He didn't think he would be this happy otherwise.

He could remember that only this morning he had been acting so sour and sad towards his birthday. Merlin had been looking out of the window watching all of the entertainment that was arriving for Arthur's birthday with complete child like awe. Arthur remembered how Merlin had started asking him questions on as to way he wasn't acting very happy and Arthur remembered how he had just called Merlin a child and gone to speak to his then distant father, however now he was sat here with that same man who hadn't spoke or done any thing healthy for such a long time and yet now he held colour to his face, happiness to his smile and more importantly love to his heart.

He could see Merlin smiling at him from where he was sat. Arthur could see that Merlin was watching him and his father intently almost as if wishing some thing as Arthur managed to recognise that look of some thing that he couldn't decipher in Merlin's eyes.

Arthur had headed back to his room happy, cheery, smiley, any thing that could be defined as happy. Merlin had also found some amusement from the fact that he had walked in to one of the stone post's in his room, that he was apparently drunk and the fact that he wasn't wearing any trousers.

He had then headed to his fathers room and sat in the chair opposite his father suddenly feeling a strange wave of tiredness sweep over him as he looked at his father.

Then every thing had changed.

Suddenly he was being attacked, he was shouting, but that did him no use, he was lying on the floor, he was sat his eyes filling with tears, watching as Gaius worked, as he was loosing what he loved.

He went against his father's work. Every thing that he had fought for, gave a word that he could no longer keep.

He should never have trusted magic. He should have known better as to why his father fought against it. But he was two blind to see that. He caused this disaster to happen. He could never understand the two opposite forces that worked with him.

That's why he was here now. The last moments that he would ever spend with the one that he loved the most, even though they hadn't always gotten along with one another. They had fought against each other. They had even tried to kill each other, however Arthur had been stopped from doing that.

Merlin had advised him against it and for once he was glad that he listened to his idiot of a servant.

But now he looked at the lifeless body crown bared on his greying head, sword held in his hands. His last breath was gone, his spirit had left him and he was silent.

Arthur's eyes stung and he knew that this would he hard for him, but the darkness left the sky and light shone in through the window. Arthur looked out of the window before looking to the body before him.

Uther Pendragon, his loving father, lay still, cold, lifeless and dead.

Arthur was wrong before and he knew that now.

This was his worst birthday present.

* * *

><p>I'm so sad that Uther's dead. I really liked him even though he killed people and poor Arthur he just looked so desperate, lost and sad. I can't wait until the next episode and I desperately hope that Arthur sorts his views on magic out. I hope that you enjoyed reading this story, please review and thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
